Marriage of Conivence
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Zach Slater and Kendall Hart are having a Marriage of Coninenve


**Title: **_Marriage of Convience_

**Summary: **_ Zach Slater and Kendall Hart are getting married. It is a 'business' argments marriage. With prenups and everything. No love, no sex, just honesty and friendship. Kendall will be able to be the front woman for Zach's casino's and Zach will give Kendall half of Cambias Estate; where she could turn it over to Bianca and Miranda. _

**Rating: **_PG 13_

**Marriage of Convience**

**SIGNING THE PRE NUP. **

"How long do you want this marriage to last?" Olivia looked over at Zach than over at Kendall with raised eye brows. She wasn't opposed to this "_business_" marriage contact. After all she handed Ryan Levrey's "_business_" marriage contact with Greenlee DePrea. But she was some what a taken aback that Kendall Hart would allow herself to be in a "_business_" marriage contact. She saw the questioning look in Kendall's own eyes; so she turned her eyes back over at Zach.

"It's in fine print at the bottom. I told Kendall that I didn't want her to rush into this until she had talked it over very carefully with you Livia." Zach said with a smile.

"Why is it in fine print?" Kendall spoke up as she grabbed the legal document from Olivia's out stretched hands. She looked at the fine print and stared in disbelief.

Livia looked quizzing over at Kendall shocked at how stunned Kendall truly was. This quiet Kendall wasn't the Kendall Hart she knew. Kendall didn't do quiet; she was a very outspoken woman. Too outspoken in many people's opnion.

Zach leaned back against the couch and folded his hands behind his head and grinned a self satisfied smile. He knew without a doubt what Kendall's answer would be; he always had known what it would be. But he had to let Kendall realize it on her own without anyone's help. That was the sole reason why he wanted to be here when Kendall had Olivia Fry read the pre nup.

Kendall slowly looked up from staring so intenting at the pre nup. "You seriously want to be married to me for the next hundred years?" She asked in an almost child like voice.

Zach sat up again and laid his hands on top of Kendall's; which were still holding the pre nup. "Yes. I want to be married to you for the next hundred years. I don't want to grow old with anyone but you Kendall Hart. If you will have me that is."

Kendall shook her head confused deeply with what she was feeling for Zach Slater at the moment. She wanted to shake uncontrollable but yet again with the mere touch of Zach on her skin she felt safe and secure. "What about Maria?" She asked trying to hide the fear that entered her heart but knew that Zach picked up on the note.

"Maria is my love from the past. Our time has ended. We both know that. My further is with you Kendall." Zach said truthfully looking straight into Kendall's eyes and soul. He knew how fragial Kendall's heart and soul was. He knew she was not ready to trust herself with men or with love again. At least not yet. He knew that he had to preside very carefully with this wonderful woman in front of him. He couldn't lose her. He wont lose her.

Kendall shook her head. "A hundred years is an awful long time Alex. You will grow tried of me and want me out. If that is the case I wont fight you Alex. I'll gladly give you your freedom."

Zach knew that Kendall would be his when she used his Christian name. He didn't want anyone to call him Alex; or Alexander ever again. Not from the past and not in the present. But when Kendall said it; it felt so natural. So right. "Thank you Kendall." He said simply. He wanted to jump up and shout and grab Kendall and swing her around. But he couldn't lay all his cards out on the table. Not yet. He had to let Kendall make all the moves; in her own time.

"All right than I agree to these terms." Kendall said with a tight nod to her head. She gently moved her hands out of Zach's and felt the odd sense of feeling all alone once again. She turned to Olivia. "May I have a pen."

Olivia hadn't missed any of the conversion between Zach and Kendall. She hadn't missed a single look that eighter one of them tried to hide behind their poker faces. She knew that Zach Slater was in love with Kendall Hart; and she very well knew that Kendall was afraid of love. "Here you go." She said with a private smile of her own.

Kendall took the pen and sighed her name quickly before she could change her mind on the line that she was apposed to. She saw that her hand was slightly shaking. She prayed that Zach couldn't see it. She handed the pre nup and pen over to Zach. "Your turn Alex."

"Thank you." Zach said briskly and quickly signed his name over Kendall's. He handed the pre nup and pen back over to Olivia. He turned back towards Kendall and quickly placed his hands over Kendall's writing hand and gently began to massage the shaking muscles. "Here let me." He said gently looking straight into the woman who had so captured his heart in the eyes.

Kendall stared into Zach's eyes for serval minutes as she allowed her self to fully enjoy his touch and massage on her arms. She blinked rapidly and remembered _where_ she was and _who_ she was. She pulled back from the moment and away from Zach. "Thank you Alex, I can handle it from here."

"No problem." Zach leaned back against the couch and turned his face back to a waiting and smiling Olivia Fry. "I take it you are done with the papers?"

"All finished. Here's a copy for you Zach, and a copy for you Kendall." Olivia proudly handed the legal papers over to the couple.

Kendall leaned forward just as Zach did and both of them took their copies of the legal papers from Olivia. "Thank you Livia." She smiled kindly into her attorney's and friends eyes.

"Yes thank you Olivia." Zach put in his thanks as he stood to his feet. "I hate to break it to you Kendall but we must be on our way. We told your mother that we would meet her at her penthouse for an early dinner."

"Thank you for reminding me Alex. Mother hates it when people are late." Kendall stood to her feet.

Livia stood to her feet also and walked towards the apartment door. "If you guys have any more questions concerning the Prenups than feel free to drop bye." She knew that they wouldn't on that concern. She held the door open for them. "Actually I am planning a nice cozy dinner for Tom, Danielle, and Reggie soon. Can I include you two?"

Zach looked over at Kendall waiting for her to answer.

"Sure. Alex and I would love to be there." Kendall said with a pleased smile at the older woman.

"Good I'll call you with the details than." Livia waved to the couple as they walked down the hallway away from her door. _I hope you two make a happy ever ending. Both of you deserve it. With_ that parting thought Livia closed the door.

**DINNER PARTY OR GANG UP PARTY**

"Are you sure you want to face my mother." Kendall said without it being a question.

"Erica said her say. She has come to terms with this union." Zach said as he waited for Kendall to knock on Erica's penthouse door. He wanted her to make all the steps concerning their lives together. After he proposed to her he knew he had to let her take the lead in their lives together. Otherwise she would never fully trust him.

"When Erica Kane has come to terms with something she doesn't like so quickly; than you know you have to be more on your guard than ever, Alex. My mother doesn't like to be forced into anything; and I know that she is feeling forced into accepting our union." Kendall sighed as she leaned gently into his left side. She laid her head on his neck.

"Do you want to back out? I will understand if you don't want to go ahead with this marriage Kendall. I'll find another way to keep my casinos." Zach said slipping his left arm to wrap around Kendall's side and pulling her more closer to her. He turned his head and gently kissed the top of Kendall's head. "No hard feelings. I promise."

"I have to protect Bianca and Miranda. The only way for Miranda not to lose her Cambias inheritance is my marriage to you." Kendall firmly said.

Before Zach could reply the door to the penthouse opened to reveal a tightly smiling Erica Kane.

"Kendall, Zach it's so good of you to be able to join us this evening." Erica said trying to stay calm at the mere sight of her daughter in Zach Slater's arms. "Do please come in. The other's are just waiting to say congratulation on your engagement."

"The others?" Kendall looked blankly at her mother as she slowly moved away from Zach. "I thought it would be just you, Jackson, Alex and I."

Erica didn't miss that Kendall called Zach Slater by his natural name; or the true feeling behind Kendall's voice. _Dammit another Cambias is just out to destroy my daughter. I can't allow it. I wont allow it. _ "Surprise. I am throwing you two love birds a surprise engagement party." She stepped aside to allow the couple to pass her into the penthouse.

Kendall with Zach at her side stared in surprise at the people who were all smiling towards her and Zach. She knew without a doubt that each one had some major questions and concerns on her pending marriage to Zach Slater. But she was also relieved to see that each one was willing to be happy for her. She just felt the genuine happiness in the room.

"Are you just going to stand there or you two going to come in and enjoy your party?" Reggie called out from where he stood next to the hallway that led to the bedrooms; with Lily and Danielle at his side.

Kendall quickly went and grabbed Zach's hand into hers. "Well Alex?" She smiled over at the man whom she promised to marry.

"Let's hit it." Zach said with an smile and the two walked into the penthouse together in one smooth step.

Erica shut the door behind her and nodded towards Reggie.

Reggie and Lily stepped aside to the left as Dani stepped to the right. When they saw that Kendall and Zach were busy chatting it up with Myrtle and Phoebe they nodded they heads once and walked towards the rest of the party.

Kendall felt eyes on her; she looked up and stared wide eyed at the sight that she never thought she would see in Pine Valley again. "Bianca." She whispered.

Bianca smiled huge as she walked towards her older half sister with her year old daughter; Miranda in her arms. She felt Maggie at her left side. The little family of three stopped in front of Kendall and Zach. "Hello Kendall. Hello Zach." She smiled over at Miranda's uncle.

"What are you doing here Bianca? I thought you wouldn't be back till Erica and Jack's wedding in Florida." Zach said with a smile at Bianca as he held out his arms to take Miranda. "May I."

"Of course Zach, you are Miranda's uncle Alex." Bianca gently handed Zach Miranda. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Zach with Miranda in his arms. She always loved watching Alexander Cambias Jr. with his only niece. He was so loving with her in his arms; such a wonderful uncle. She knew that Zach Slater was meant to be a father. _I just wish that Zach had a chance to be the father he wanted to be with Ethan. Hopefully he and Kendall will have kids_.

Kendall looked at Zach and Miranda for a bit before turning back to her beloved sister. "Welcome home Bianca." She chocked softly.

Bianca heard the deep fear in her sister's voice. She quickly pulled the older woman into a hug and whispered her glad tidings in Kendall's ears.

Kendall finally let the tears fall. Tears that she had kept inside her since the moment she learned of Bianca's decision to move her and Miranda to Paris, France. Tears that she couldn't share with Bianca in feel of making Bianca feel guilty for leaving Pine Valley; for leaving Kendall behind.

Maggie stepped aside to allow Uncle and Niece to bond; and the two Kane sisters reunite. She saw how truly happy Erica was at the sight of the two unions. She even looked at Zach with sheer and genuine kindness.

"I guess the whole engagement party was a bust we should have thrown a welcome home party instead." Reggie said softly in Lily's ear.

"Why can't we have both?" Lily asked looking confused around the room. She settled her eyes on the little group in the middle of the room. On Zach who was holding Miranda close to him with a soft smile on his face. On Bianca and Kendall who finally pulled apart and were talking like magpies over each other.

Reggie grinned. "I think we are having _both._" He walked over to stand next to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of Danielle's head.

Sam made his way to stand in front of Lily. "How are you Lily?"

Lily smiled into Sam's face. "Better now that you are here Sam." She said truthfully.

"I'm better now that you are by my side also." Sam grinned back.

"We aren't side by side we are staring in front of one another." Lily stated.

"You are correct Lily. What I meant to say was that I'm better now that you are close to me." Sam corrected himself.

Lily nodded at that statement.

Aidan nodded silently over at Jackson as the two men watched the interaction between Lily and Sam. They both knew that Sam wouldn't hurt Lily for the world; that in a way Lily would be able to help Sam through this tough time of grieving for his father.

_ Back to the little reunion _

"So tell me simply everything!" Bianca smiling demanded of Kendall.

"Dish all ready little sister" Kendall said just when Bianca spoke.

Both of the Kane sisters realized what they had said and they burst into laughter. They both noticed Miranda looking over at them with a slight smile on her lips.

"Hello there my precious little angel." Kendall held out her arms and gently took Miranda from Zach. She leaned in and kissed Zach on the right check. "Thank you Alex."

"No problem." Zach whispered back before they pulled away from each other. He didn't miss the looks that Erica, Jackson, Bianca, Maggie, Maria, Maddie, Sam, Lily, Ethan, Anita, Aidan, Ryan and Greenlee had shot at them. He was glad that Kendall's attention was totally on Miranda. He knew without a doubt on his mind where these people stood. On his side were Bianca, Maggie, Lily, Maddie, Sam and Anita. On the doubters and very troublemakers were Erica, Maria, Ethan, Jackson, Aidan, Ryan and Greenlee.

"So Zach when is the big day?" Bianca stepped over a little closer to Zach's side as Kendall walked passed her with Miranda in her arms. She knew by Kendall's face that her sister was long gone with the rapture of holding Miranda in her arms once again.

"As soon as Kendall sets the day. I'm leaving everything up to Kendall." Zach said with a satisfied grin on his face.

Bianca raised her eye brows on this note.

Zach took Bianca's arm and lead her off to a quiet part of the penthouse. Making it clear that he didn't want anyone to overhear them or to interrupt. "I need your help Bianca."

"With Kendall." Bianca nodded knowing.

"You know that the moment _after_ she accepted my proposal; she slept with JR Chandler; and than the moment that she left the hotel room she found Ethan and _accepted_ his proposal; after that she found Ryan and told him that if he_ wanted _her back she would go back to him." Zach said looking straight into Bianca's eyes; he kept himself very aware of his surroundings making sure that Kendall wasn't near by. Or any eagle ears that want to destroy him and Kendall near.

"This is Kendall's way of protecting herself." Bianca said gently. "What else am I missing?"

"Ethan told me that Kendall would have gladly gone back to him if he would give up everything. If he would be the pennyless Ethan Ramsey again. But Ethan said he couldn't give up being who he was and what he was. Not even for Kendall's love and trust." Zach sighed deeply. "Kendall doesn't love me; she doesn't believe in love anymore. That is why she acted so crazy on the night of Edmund's dedication."

"How do you feel about it?" Bianca asked.

"I love Kendall. I want to protect Kendall from all the bad things in the world from now on. I always wanted to protect her; from the first moment I met her in Erica's trashed hotel room in Los Vegas." Zach admitted.

"If Kendall finds out that you truly love her than she wont marry you. Matter of fact she wont come near you with a ten foot pole." Bianca said looking over where Kendall was still in her own world with Miranda. She looked back into Zach's eyes. "I believe you are the right man for Kendall, Zach. I will do what ever I can to protect Kendall and make sure that she does marry you. In time she will realize that you love her and she'll trust herself to allow herself to love again. In time."

Zach smiled. "The only real love that she trusts right now is yours, Miranda, Erica, Jackson and Greenlee's. Ryan's too." He sighed. "I'm a patient man Bianca. I can wait for the rest of my life for Kendall to admit to herself that she loves me there isn't any rush. But I do want to give Kendall what she always wanted in her life."

"A baby." Bianca stated softly again looking over at Kendall who was making funny faces at Miranda.

"Our baby." Zach said softly.

Bianca looked over at Zach's soft face as he dreamt of the baby that could be. "Give Kendall a little time and I believe that she will be willing to share a bed with you." She stopped short when she saw Maria make her way a little tipsy towards them.

"We'll pick this up later." Zach said as he too noticed Maria walk towards them.

"Hello Bianca. Welcome home." Maria murmured.

"Hello Maria." Bianca accepted the hug that Maria offered. Her face was very worried as she smelled the acholoah that oozed off of Maria. She pulled back not letting her arms go of the older woman's. "How have you been Maria?"

Zach stepped away from the two women. He knew that Maria had been drinking more and more lately. He couldn't show her how concern he truly was for her. He didn't want her to think he was still in love with her. Which he wasn't. He wanted to give Maria space to deal with her feelings for Edmund on her own; and to reconnect with her children.

"I'm just dandy." Maria said roughly. She very well read the concern in Bianca Montgomery's voice. _How dare this little slip of a girl to question me her elder like this. What business is it of hers if I decided to be a drunk._ "You can tell your mother that what I do is no concern of hers." She said roughly as she moved pass Bianca without another word. She grabbed the bottle of scotch off of the tray and walked towards the table that overlooked the bay window. She took a swing daring anyone to try to stop her.

Jackson placed a firm hand on Erica's shoulder to keep her from going over to Maria. "Not now." He said gently. "She's not ready for your help right now."

Erica shook her head. "She needs my help. Weather she admits it or not she needs my help. Or Brooke's." She sighed as she noticed that most of the people at the party were looking with grave concern at Maria; who in turn was swinging away in total public defense of anyone else. "At least she has the guts to admit that she is drinking. I never could have done that."

Bianca walked over to Maria and sat down in the chair that was to the right of the window. "Know that no matter what happens I am here to listen." She said gently looking up into Maria's glazed eyes.

Even as far gone as she was Maria read the sincerely in Bianca's eyes. "Y-y-you are the only one I truly trust in this town Bianca. In the w-w-w-world." She suddenly lost her footing and landed on her diary area with a laugh. She looked over and saw that the scotch was leaking onto the carpet. "Looks like I made your mother even anger at me. I r-r-ruined her c-c-carpert." She wildly shrugged her shoulders. She looked over at the concern Erica who was watching eagle eyes trained on her and her youngest daughter. "D-d-don't worry Erica Kane I wouldn't hurt your precious Bianca. N-not the way the way you hurt my precious Maddie."

Bianca stood up quickly and gently but firmly put her hand underneath Maria's arm and helped her too her feet. She kept Maria's arm into hers. "Come Maria let me help you into the bedroom. You can lie down and take a nap." She hopped to get Maria out of the room before Maria raged at her mother for the past sins of the kidnaping of Maddie.

Maria shook her head and placed a jerky but kind hand on Bianca's right check. "It's all right Bianca. Everyone in this room knows the truth of what Erica did to Maddie the moment after Maddie's birth." She turned wildly around almost knocking Bianca off of her feet to look back at a very sadden Erica. She waved her shaky free hand towards Erica. "You stole Maddie from me. Y-y-you kidnaper you." She snorted. "I'm so shocked that you are so fired up angry at Krystal and Babe Carey; Erica. After all they just took a page right out of your play book by stealing Miranda from Bianca." She tapped her thumb against her lip. "Of course it was really Paul Cramer who stole Miranda from Bianca after Bianca gave birth to her sweet and precious daughter. But Krystal and Babe did carry out the lie and false claim that Miranda was dead **after** her birth and Babe was raising her best friends daughter. But the only slight difference between them and you Erica is that you and I were never best friends. Matter of fact we weren't friends at all."

"That's enough Maria." Erica said gently taking a slight step towards the older woman who was upsetting her daughter.

"No mom I am handling this." Bianca said firmly locking eyes with her mother. "Come on Maria let me help you into the bedroom."

"You know Erica I'm surprised that you _didn't_ kidnap Miranda instead of Paul. I'm sure that was on your mind from the moment you learned that Bianca was still pregnant with her rapists baby and tended on raising the baby herself. I'm sure you were jumping up and down inside when you learned that Miranda was _dead._ You knew God finally made you win in the battle between you and Bianca over Miranda's life." Maria felt Bianca's hand slacken on her arm but than quickly tighten again. She knew what she was saying wasn't the truth at all that it was hurting Bianca, Erica, Kendall but every single person in the room. She wanted to stop and shut her mouth from spewing all these untruths but she couldn't get a hold of her tongue. "This loving grandmother routine is all an act. I know how you truly feel about Miranda Mono Montgomery; hell Bianca knows how you feel about her daughter ..." She raised her voice on that last note.

Miranda began to cry at the top of her lungs.

Maria looked over at Miranda who was staring at her with tears steaming down her checks over Kendall's shoulders. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Miranda. I'm so sorry sweet and precious baby. You are truly a gift from God. Don't ever forget that Miranda Mono Montgomery; you are truly a gift from God." She said weeping.

Bianca was finally able to lead Maria towards the hallway towards the guest bedroom.

"Look everyone how about if we reschedule the engagement party to a later date." Palmer said briskly.

Everyone said their quiet good byes to Erica, Jackson, Kendall, Zach, Maggie and Miranda and left the penthouse.

**THE AFTER EFFECT**

Maria blinked slowly and painfully as the sun light came crashing threw her muddy brain cells. She tried to bring her arms up to cover her eyes away from the hurtful light; but all she felt was pure pain at the movement. She was finally able to open her eyes and just saw a blurry mess in front of her. She knew she was facing the window; but the window wasn't where she left it. She blinked couple more times as the room came into forces. "W-w-where am I? This isn't Whirl land." She felt major saw dust on her tongue.

"Here drink this Maria." A voice said holding a half filled glass of water in front of her face.

Maria shakily took the glass and took a tender sip and felt the water hit her stomach with a plunge. "Good water. Tasteless just the way I like it."

"Good." The voice said. "Now drink it up and than get out of that bed Maria Grey. I'm not running a hotel after all."

"Erica Kane. I should have known." Maria chocked out.

"I have a toothbrush, toothpaste and some mouthwash in the bathroom. Once you are up; I suggest you use them before hitting the shower." Erica said moving away from Maria.

Maria was saved from having to say thank you to her ache enemy by drinking more of the water. She closed her eyes as the memory of the night before hit her full own.

"It's always the toughest as the first wave of memories hit you. Especially when your head feels like it could burst any second." Erica nodded her head as she watched Maria Grey with eagle eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me Erica? I not only trashed you; but I trashed Bianca." Maria squinted.

"I have been where you are right now Maria." Erica said. "For you information you didn't trash Bianca. You just stated a few sad facts concerning Miranda and her time away from us."

"I shouldn't have done that." Maria shook her head. "At least not in the fashion that I did."

"You are correct on that score. Matter of fact Maria Grey I don't want you to ever to talk to my daughters about the matter ever." Erica sighed and shook her head. "But I know by now that I can't stop Bianca and Kendall in confiding in who ever they chose too."

"That is correct mom." Bianca said firmly from the open door way. "How are you feeling this morning Maria?" She asked gently as she walked towards the bed.

"Do you what the truth or the lie." Maria joked and than winced as fresh pain crossed her forehead. "I feel just as I look. Horrible."

"Mom why don't you go see your granddaughter. I know Miranda is anxious to get requited with you." Bianca said jerking her head towards the door. She looked meaningful in her mother's eyes as Erica walked past her.

Erica read correctly what was in her daughters' eyes and nodded firmly before passing through the open door way she closed the door softly behind her.

"I have a very important matter to discuss with you Maria. One that _must _be dealt with immediately." Bianca said sitting down gently on the end of the bed. She looked straight into Maria's blurry eyes.

"Zach." Maria softly stated.

"Don't try to win Zach back Maria. He isn't yours; he never was. He and Kendall belong together and they deserve to find happiness with one another." Bianca stated firmly.

"Even if I even wanted Zach back I couldn't go after him. At least not yet. If ever. Sam and Maddie would never accept Zach Slater as their step father or as my boyfriend." Maria replied. She closed her eyes as a fresh wave of nausea hit her. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She opened her eyes once more.

"I don't want Zach Slater, Bianca. I had always known that Zach and I weren't really meant to be. From the first moment I set eyes on Zach and Kendall together I knew they belonged together. Matter of fact I knew it from the first moment I saw Zach's eyes set upon Kendall from across the room." Maria calmly said.

"If I find that you had even thought of trying to steal Alex from Kendall; Maria; than we are through. No more friendship and I will allow my mother to do to you what she had always wanted to do." Bianca said looking steely into Maria's eyes.

"I understand." Maria softly said looking clear eyed back.

Bianca nodded and stood to her feet. "I'll give you the time you need to bathe and clean yourself up. Take your time I'll come back in two hours to check on you." She smiled softly. "I'll keep my mom away from you today. "

"Thank you Bianca." Maria softly said.

Bianca nodded. "Till we can talk later." With a final wave Bianca left the room and closed the door softly behind her.

Maria sighed deeply as she pulled the bed covers from her and slowly and shakily got to her feet.

**END PART ONE**


End file.
